1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multi-purpose chimney cap for a flue opening. In particular, the present invention is directed to a chimney cap device which enhances draw of smoke, protects the chimney and flue from the elements and from the entry of animals and debris, provides a decorative external building feature, and provides a protected enclosure for electronics, such as a satellite transmitter/receiver.
2. Prior Art
Various types of chimney cap covers and shrouds have been implemented over the years. Examples of chimney cap devices include Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,600 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,164.
Additionally, satellite transmitter/receiver devices have become common place additions to roof tops for television and data reception. A wide range of data and communications are transmitted and received through these devices. Satellite television signals are one example. Transmitting antenna in the form of an uplink satellite dish is located at a upload link facility. The uplink satellite dish is pointed toward a specific satellite. Uplink signals are transmitted within a specific frequency range to be received by a transponder tuned to that frequency range aboard the satellite. The transponder, in turn, retransmits the signal back to earth in a signal path known as the downlink.
The downlink satellite signal is collected by a receiving plate or parabolic dish. A low-noise block downconverter amplifies the signal, filters the block of frequencies in which the satellite television signals are transmitted and converts the block of frequencies to a lower frequency range. A cable, such as a coaxial cable, is provided from a small satellite dish mounted on a roof or wall into the building to a set-top box which demodulates and converts the signals to a desired output form for television, audio or data.
While the satellite transmitters/receivers serve their intended purpose, they are unsightly additions. Additionally, they are subject to wind and weather damage.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a multiple purpose chimney cap device that encloses a satellite transmitter/receiver.